


The Ballad of Amity Blight

by AsanoKinkishi



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsanoKinkishi/pseuds/AsanoKinkishi
Summary: The lack of any proper sleep and harsher treatment by her family and mentor along side the decline of her mental health are leading a young girl down a dark path.
Relationships: Alador Blight & Amity Blight, Amity Blight & Aldebaran, Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Odalia Blight
Kudos: 7





	The Ballad of Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and as the name suggest it got inspired by ''The Ballad of Sara Berry'' from 35mm a Musical exhibition.  
> The reason is because I was listening to the song and randomly thought of Amity at the moment, so yeah that's the reason poor Amity must now suffer.  
> Have fun reading, hope you like it.

It was a early morning in the Boiling Iles the sun has just started to show it's self on the horizon, most would still be asleep only early bird's and those who had to wake up early for work would be awake at this hour, despite being neither Amity has already been awake and one cold see that she could use some more time in the dream land. For weeks now Amity had no good night rest, she had no explanation for why that was, the only thing she could think of where Em & Ed having something to do whit it but she ruled that option out quick because that would be to much work for these two. She couldn't waste time thinking about it if she wanted to make herself look some what presentable for her parents, it felt like lately they had more expectation's for her or were just more strict either way it was worse then usual at times it even felt like even Lilith was less warm towards her and just like her sleeping problem she didn't know why. 

On her way to school she was glad that another meal at the dinner table whit her parents and siblings was over, and as if her problems whit her parents and bad sleep weren't enough the food started to taste strange as well. Half way to school she realized that Shrom was close, it was much closer to the human thing called Prom that Luz was talking about and unlike Grom, one hoped to be Shrom Queen/King. And ever since she went to Hexside, Amity had been Shrom Queen she was after all the top and most popular student. 

Once arriving at school Amity went over her day as usual, until she overheard some other students talking about Shrom, something along the lines of her maybe not being this years queen, she immediately dismissed it and went over her day but for some reason it stayed in the back of her mind she new it was ridiculous but still there was this one tiny corner of her mind that couldn't let go of that thought _''What did they mean by that''._ At lunch while eating she had finally got an answer to that question, it seemed like this year she would have actual competition instead of an easy win, _''But how, what was different sure she wasn't captain of the Grudgby team anymore but that couldn't have been it so what was different''_ she thought to her self while not letting anything on on the outside. She had tried to go on about the rest of her school day but there was it again that corner of her mind that wouldn't stop thinking about her maybe not being Shrom Queen this year, it was now focused on finding out why that was so, it almost felt more like a voice reminding her making sure she doesn't forget, then a thought that just doesn't go away. She could only hope that her siblings wouldn't bother her more about it back home and of course it was going to be worse. 

''Hey Em isn't that our little baby sister up ahead?'' Edric asked Emira who immediatley replied ''I think it is. Hey mittens wait for us.''. And just like that the two were flanking her, 

''Ugh! What do you two want?'' Amity asked already knowing full well what they wanted,

''What, can't we just walk our younger sister home from school like older siblings should?'' said Emira, to which Edric added ''Yeah! Contrary to what you might think we care for you Mittens.'',

''Uh huh! And you two definitely don't wanna talk about what the hole school has been talking about?'' Amity asked again,

''I mean since you brought it up.'' Edric answered and Emira continued ''To think that there is a chance that our little miss perfect won't get the crown this year quit the shock, wonder what mom and dad would think.''.

 _''Great I just had to open my mouth, know I got a worry about mom and dad too. This is all getting worse and worse by the minute.''_ Thought Amity to herself _''I don't even wanna go home, I which I could just skip dinner, go to sleep and not hear what they are gonna say.''_. 

Once she made it home and it was time for dinner Amity could only hope that the inevitable would be over soon, and of course her Mother would be the first to start ''So Amity we heard about the possibility that you won't be this years Shrom Queen'' said Odalia whit a tone as piercing as daggers,

'' No need to worry mother those are nothing but silly rumors.'' replied Amity quickly hoping to end this topic, not whit the twins around as she would come to realize,

''Really didn't quite sound like rumors to me, how about you Edric?'' asked Emira her brother, to which he answered ''No they didn't Emira.''.If she could she would have thrown them both off the island into the sea,

''I'm quite sure of it being rumors or not Amity won't disappoint us, right Amity?'' asked Alador somehow whit a even more piercing tone than his wife, Amity was used to the way her mother spoke but hearing her father speak like her was new and it felt worse, she could only reply whit,

''I wont Father.'' that was finally the end of that and although whit some complications at least this went the way she wanted, the only thing left was to hopefully have a good nights rest but if the past few weeks were anything to go by than that she should get her hands on some sleeping spells. 

The next morning was like the last a tired Amity trying to hide the fact that she had another bad visit to the dream land if one could call it a visit to begin whit, it was more like passing through or seeing it in the distance at best, in addition to that she couldn't stop thinking about _''Why? Why was everything so different? Could it be that there was something wrong whit me? Am i not progressing as fast as i could or was i even getting worse whit her studies? Was that the reason that i had it tougher lately?''_. At least she didn't hat to go right back to her home after school, because she would train whit her mentor Lilith. She couldn't really say that she was looking forward to it as much as she used to but it was still better than home.

At training Amity was determined to do good and not mess it up so that she would hopefully get some praise, she really needed some positive interaction. ''All right miss Blight let us now move on to casting fire spells.'' Lilith said,

instead of concentrating on casting the spell right Amity was preoccupied whit her thoughts about this being easy and that she couldn't possibly mess this up, she then messed it up not drawing a proper circle. _''No No No No! How did it mess this up this was an easy spell why didn't do it right?''_ Thought Amity,

''Try again and focus right this time'' said Lilith,

 _''Again. Focus! Right I just need to try again and focus this time.''_ , and although it wasn't perfect this time either it was better then the first try,

''( ~~Hmm! Maybe we should end early today you should take some rest. Don't worry I'm sure you will do it better next time.)~~ I don't have much more time left so were ending this for now, I expect you will get it next time we continue.'' said Lilith,

to which Amity replied ''Yes of course Miss.Lilith.'',

''Good. I see you next time then.'' finished Lilith before taking her leave. 

On the way back home Amity had been thinking how embarrassing it was that she couldn't even do a simple spell right in front of her mentor and if that wasn't enough she had walked past some other students who were talking about Luz and Willow. Amity couldn't help her self but to listen and she couldn't believe what she has heard, Willow and Luz were going to Shrom together, she wanted to dismiss it as just gossip but she knew it was true. When she finally arrived at home she skipped dinner claiming that she had some after training and went strait to her room, where she would lay on her bed in silence thinking that there really had been something wrong whit her, she couldn't sleep, concentrate, do basic spells. What type of witch was she other then a failure.

''Amity ( ~~can we talk)~~ let us talk.'' said Alador coming into his daughters room together whit his wife, Amity stood up looked at the door seeing her parents and for a split second it seemed like there was a third person there behind them but she couldn't thing about that right now,

Alador started to talk again ''( ~~Lilith has told us about your troubles at todays training)~~ Miss.Clawthorne has informed us about your failed attempt to cast a basic fire spell.'',

'' We understand that ( ~~we haven't been the best of parents, putting you under lots of pressure especially I)~~ you aren't as talented as you siblings but you're still a Blight and have expectations that need to be met.'' added Odalia,

to which Alador continued ''( ~~We also know that you have been worried about Shrom and we just want you to know that it's fine if your not this years Shrom Queen we just wan't you to be happy so don't be disappointed if this years different)~~ To which also count's to again be this years Shrom Queen, so lets hope you won't fail and disappoint us again would you?'',

Amity could only answer whit a simple ''I wont.'',

''Good'' and whit that both left leaving Amity again alone in her room. 

Amity could only stand in her room alone after her parents left, thinking to her self that that's it she couldn't possibly become Shrom Queen she's just to much of failure, tears started to form in her eyes as she turned to the mirror in her room. Looking at it she could only see a person she hate, she saw a Blight standing in the mirror and smashed it whit one hand, falling to her knees she started to sobb not because of the pain in her hand but because she had been cursed whit being Amity Blight an eternal failure. 

''Poor little thing look at you alone, sad. Don't be sad, I'm here for you.'' Said an ominous voice,

Amity raised her head in shook looking around her room and said ''Who said that? Show your self!'',

''In the mirror my dear or well what's left of it.'' replied the voice. Amity looked into the broken mirror and saw a dark shadowy figure whit slightly white glowing eyes,

''What are you doing in my room and what are you?'' asked Amity whit a scared face,

the thing replied once again ''I'm here to help my Amity.'' the creatures expression then changed from a smile to a frown, ''I know that i may not look it but i'm a nice being. I saw how bad and unfair you were being treated by your family who is jealous of your magical power.'',

Amity looked at the being no longer whit a scared face but still at the verge of crying and said ''What powers i can't even do a simple spell, I have no powers i'm a failure.'',

'' No don't say that, nobody can do good when they are being constantly talked down to making them fell bad,'' the being said while coming out of the mirror, using one of his hands to lift Amity's head up and changing his expression back to a smile ''Trust me you just need to rest. Its good that you skipped dinner today, your so called family started to put things in your food to make you lose sleep.'',

''What!? No way they are cruel but they wouldn't to that. They wouldn't, would they ?'' Amity said back and then started to think. She was excelling at magic until she was getting problems whit her sleep, and her sleep started to get worse around the same time the food in the house started to taste strange. _''Could it be right? Could this being telling the truth?''_ thought Amity to her self,

''Don't worry everything will start to be better from tomorrow on i promise, good night.'' said the being before disappearing back into the mirror, Amity knew that she probably shouldn't trust this being but it had valid points and it was the first to meet her whit kind words in the last few weeks, she decided to sleep it over if she could fall asleep that is.

Surprisingly she did managed to fall asleep that night and although not a perfect nights rest it was the best in weeks, instead of relieving her that she could close her eyes that night it made her more worried, because it was a sing that the being was right about her family, the being who's name she didn't even knew. _''If he was right, then why? Why would they do this to me didn't they already make me suffer_ _enough?''_ Kept Amity thinking to her self this morning until it hit her _''Jealousy! Yesterday he mention that they were jealous, that must be it. He was right about my sleep problem so why would he be wrong about that?''_. Amity was convinced that that was the reason, she wouldn't believe they lies anymore and definitely not eat any of the food that they made, she now wished that the thing from yesterday would show up again. Right at that moment a voice came from the mirror,

''Are you awake? I hope that i didn't show up too early and really hope that you had pleasant dreams.'' The being asked in a softly tone while coming out of the broken mirror,

''Ah! Perfect timing i was just hopping you would show up'' Amity said in a rather cheerful tone,

''Oh! Well I'm flattered.'' said the being,

''By the way what is your name? You didn't tell me yesterday.'' asked Amity,

to which the being answered ''I don't have a name so i let my friends chose one by which they wanna call me. So what do you wanna call me, that is if you see me as a friend.'',

Amity replied whit ''Well as strange as it sound you are the closest thing to a friend that i have, so how about Aldebaran?'',

Aldebaran answered whit an happy expression ''What a great name Amity my dear! Aldebaran I love it. How did you come up whit it?'',

Amity answered back ''Oh. Well i just head a felling like that's what should be what i call you.'', ''So how do you plane on helping me whit my family?'' Asked Amity,

''Easy but we shouldn't talk about it hear, they might here you talking to you self and thing you gotten crazy.'' Aldebaran answered,

''Wait dose this mean that they cant hear you?'' asked Amity again,

''Can't hear nor see me.'' replied Aldebaran ''And remember don't eat their food.'',

''I won't.'' said Amity grabbing her cloths. Once she got dressed she had immediately made her way to the door, refusing breakfast saying that she didn't have time and would eat on the way to where she was going, not telling anyone where that was. Out of the house she made her way to the forest where she could talk whit Aldebaran in peace. 

''Ok nobody should bother us here. So tell me what we going to do? Said Amity,

Aldebaran replied ''Isn't it obvious? By becoming the Shrom Queen the right way.'',

''Wait what? What do you mean by becoming the Shrom Queen the right way?'' asked Amity in a surprised tone,

''Well tell me what do you think how does one becomes Shrom Queen or King, in a school that was build on top of the remains of a conquered school, where one student has to fight a nightmare monster each year and where detention is a fight for survival?'' asked Aldebaran in return,

Amity thought for a moment and said ''Well you are right Shrom is strangely peaceful for Hexside. But are you saying that it used to be decided whit violence?'',

''Yes of course, that's exactly how it used to be decided. The students that were seen as candidates would fight each other in magical duels that could at times even end up deadly, which is why both you parents and your so called mentor used they influence to turn Shrom into a more peaceful event.'' replied Aldebaran,

Amity looked in shock and confusion when he mentioned Lilith she just had to ask ''Wait just a minute are you saying that even Lilith is against me? But why?'',

Aldebaran looked at Amity whit an sad expression ''Oh poor Amity, I know it hurts. The truth always dose, but think about it. Why would the leader of the Emperor coven who's already busy whit they regular duty's and capturing they own sister take the time to mentor a child that isn't they own? Sure your parents have influence but not that much.'',

Amity still couldn't wrap her head around it, her parents she could understand not wanting to be outshined by they youngest daughter but what motive could Lilith have?

Aldebaran continued to talk ''I mean she was wiling to fight her own sister in a witches duel for the last open slot in the coven, how much do you think she would be willing to do, to make sure she won't be replaced as its leader? Just look at the way she is teaching you, telling you to do a spell and if you can't do it right she just gives up instead of showing you how to do it. That's not being a bad teacher, that's not wanting to teach you, to be better, to one day replace her as the leader.'',

Amity's eyes opened wide as she realized that he was right, it didn't matter how talented whit magic someone was whit the leader of a coven much les the Emperors coven anybody should be much better and more skilled at magic then she was, plus yesterday's lesson showed clearly that she had no interest in teaching her giving up only after her second try and just telling her to focus more. She became angry at that revelation, she just couldn't believe that she trusted her that she actually thought that she was different and wanting to help her. In a fit of rage she drew a circle at a tree, a fire ball had destroyed the tree and set the surrounding trees on fire. She than looked at the fire for a bit before summoning an abomination to put it out. 

''That was really impressive, to think you could do that after one night of somewhat decent sleep and your magic not being blocked by that mentor of yours. I can't imagine how much stronger you will be you might even be stronger than the Emperor whit enough proper training.'' said Aldebaran admiring the destruction that Amity had created, 

''Do you really thing i could be stronger than Emperor Belos some day?'' Amity asked slightly blushing at hearing so much praise, 

''Of course.'' answered Aldebaran ''There's only one thing missing before you can become Shrome Queen tomorrow and announce to the Boiling Iles that nobody will ever hold you back. The ability to kill and take a life.'',

Amity looked at Aldebaran whit a little bit of concern on her face and asked ''Wait do you really thing that i have to kill anyone?'', 

''Yes you do. Do you really thing that the other candidates after finally being able to become Shrome royalty would hold back, they probably would make sure that you never again could be Shrome Queen, and these are the Boiling Iles better to start getting used to killing as soon as possible.'' Aldebaran answered ''Ah! Perfect see that animal over there just do the same what you did with that tree earlier, if it helps imagine that its somebody you really hade right now.'' 

Amity looked at the animal raised her hand slowly, took a deep breath calming her self in her eyes that was no longer an innocent animal, it was her parents, Lilith and to some extend her older siblings. Now it was easier for her to draw that circle and while that fire ball wasn't as big as the previous one it was still impressive, she hit and killed the small creature, she did it she hat actually had taken a life. She didn't know what to fell or if she could do the same to other witches, she will have to find out tomorrow. The rest of the day she would just practice her fire and abomination magic for tomorrow only stopping when it was getting dark and she had to go back home. Once arriving home she would again skip dinner claiming that she had eaten on her way back and go straight to bed to get as much rest as she could. That night she would have a dream where she was Empress of the Boiling Iles and her family alongside Lilith were petrified, it was a nice dream.

The next morning she would wake up better rested than ever which would reinforce her believe that Aldebaran was right about her family, until know a small part of her was hoping that he was wrong, it was gone know. Shrom was tonight she had to get herself ready it was her night the night were she was gonna free her self from her family and mentor. Shed been exited and nervous because in a few more hours she wasn't just going to show everybody how strong she really was but she's also going to take life's not just animal life's but that of other witches.

It was finally time _''I really hope that i'm ready there is no going back know''_ thought Amity to her self before entering the school _''Remember what he said he'll be there when if need him. Just think of them all the same as the animal yesterday thing of them as who you hate most.''_. Shrom started of well whit the students having a fun time and the candidates waiting for when it was time to reveal this years Shrom royalty, Amity was by her self absorbing her competition who were maid up by Boscha, Skara, Moony (Moon head girl), and of course both her sibling Edric and Emira. _''Good at least no one that I would fell to bad for ending, especially Em and Ed.''_ Thought Amity to her self, when suddenly hearing a voice, it was Aldebaran. 

''Its almost time for the big event, hope your ready my dear.'' Said Aldebaran floating besides her, 

Before she could even answer the announcement came that it was time to see who would be Shrom King or Queen. ''Its show time my dear.'' Proclaimed Aldebaran. 

Amity looked at three of her nearest opponents Boscha, Skara and Moony standing conveniently next to each other. She quickly drew a circle summoning a giant abomination hand, Boscha didn't even had the time to turn around before being grabbed by the hand crushing her body so hard and fast that everybody could hear her bones crack and shatter, her blood spraying everyone next or close to her, it was a quick and yet painful death. Next the hand would hit Skara sending her flying to the wall, the force from the impact of both the hand and the wall by them self's would have been enough to kill her. Moony tried to defend her self but before she could do anything the hand had already grabbed her head crushing it instantly. 

The students were all horrified, screaming and running while others just stood there frozen from fear. Edric and Emira both looked at their little sister whit horror in their eyes and disbelieve that their little mittens just had brutally murdered three innocent witches. Amity with blood on her face and dress stood there for a while processing the fact that she just killed not one but three witches just like that as if it was nothing, her worries about ending a life were now gone, she not only could do it but she also didn't fell bad about it. Amity then turned to her older sibling who were the only ones left and moved the giant hand ready to strike at them, when out of nowhere principle Bump put himself between the twins and Amity, summoning an abomination and saying ''That's enough miss Blight.''. 

_''Wait why is Bump getting involved?''_ Thought Amity when Aldebaran commented ''Looks like Bump is helping your sibling since they are too afraid to fight you by them self's. Those little cheaters just can't win doing it fair.'', 

''Oh! Is that so. Well I'll show them that cheating won't help them know.'' Said Amity in return out loud, not even questioning Aldebaran's explanation.

Principle Bump was a little confused by what Amity said, it felt like she didn't even say it to him but somebody who wasn't there. He didn't have the time to thing about it right now, three students were already dead, he had to focus on stopping Amity from harming any more until the Emperors coven arrived. Amity commanded the giant hand to attack Bump's abomination first and then Bump. To Bumps surprise his abomination didn't last long Amity was much stronger than he thought, quickly he then summoned two more abominations to stop the hand from gating to him and while they lasted longer they couldn't stop the hand. Bump then tried to freeze the hand but he wasn't quick enough and the hand forming into a fist had slammed down on him, crushing him beneath it. The hand then disappeared, Amity had different plans for how she's going to kill her siblings.

The twins still frozen from fear were just standing there unable to move looking at principle Bump's crushed and bloody body before looking back up to their little sister, they both still couldn't believe that all of this was real they were still hoping that all of this was a bad dream, it had to be their little mittens just couldn't be a cold blooded murderer.

''Amity wh-what did you do? You... couldn't?'' Asked Edric whit horror on his face and his voice, 

''He-He's right Amity. That's not you. We can help you j-just please stop this.'' said Emira whit the same tone and facial expression as her brother, whilst slowly taking a few step forward to her sister, 

''Look at them, trying to trick you instead of facing you like real witches.'' said Aldebaran to Amity, 

Amity just raised her hand at them both and said ''I won't fall for your dirty tricks anymore.'',

Both the twins yelling out to their sister ''AMITY PLEASE WAI.''.

But it was to late Amity had already casted a fire magic spell, the twins had both lid up in flames and were screaming in agonizing pain. Amity just watch them burn until they stopped screaming.

Amity looked down at the burning corpses of her siblings whit a almost joyful smile before turning to the podium where it was, the Shrom crown, it belonged to her and it waited for her to put it on. 

''You did it, you showed everyone how powerful you are, you god rid of your miserable siblings and you earned your crown. Now all you gotta do is claim it.'' Proclaimed Aldebaran floating next to the crown,

''Your right.'' said Amity making her way do take the crown.

Once she stands in frond of the crown, she looks at Aldebaran for reassurance which he gives her by nodding his head. She then takes the crown puts in on her head, with blood and a smile on her face turns to the few student's that didn't run away because they were to scared and proclaims her self as Shrome Queen.

In her mind all the student's are cheering her on and praising her, in reality they were horrified and screaming only stopping once the Emperor coven arrived lead by Lilith. She couldn't believe what she heard, she had to be there herself and make sense of the alarming report she got, she just couldn't believe that her student, her prodigy would go on a killing spree. Still even after arriving on the scene and seeing Amity full of blood, surrounded by corpses. Her only thought at the moment were _''Why? Why did she do that? How could she do all of this?''_ she only snapped out of it when one of the guards asked her for orders. She first looked at the guard and then back at Amity who didn't even seemed to care that they were even there, before giving the order to apprehend her immediately. 

The guards ran towards Amity who hasn't even noticed them being there still trapped within her own mind. The first guard grabbed Amity rendering her unable to move, while the second guard put a shed of paper on her whit a symbol on it that would make her unable to cast any new spells. Amity didn't take notice to any of that in her mind she was still being praised by everybody. Lilith tried to talk to Amity but got no response from her, all she was doing was smiling and looking into the distance. 

Amity was siding in a cell waiting for the Emperors punishment. No matter how much Lilith and Amity's parents pleaded whit the Emperor that she no longer was a danger to anyone and that simply imprisoning her would be enough, his decision was made. Amity Blight was to be petrified. The next morning Amity still wearing her bloodied dress and crown, could only smile blissfully as her broken mind was playing a different reality for her, one in which she was praised by all.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fic, hope you liked it and please comment your felling's about it.  
> And if the two art pieces in the middle are familiar to you, than it is because I based them on the art in Annapantsu's video where the art has ben done by Cami-cat.


End file.
